


Coffee? Coffee.

by klarogasms



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki just wants to learn and Thor is lucky he's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee? Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the second prompt I decided to write out from the library!AU post I stumbled across on tumblr. The prompt which screamed Thorki for me: "Your headphones aren't plugged in all the way and I can hear your music" I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> xxx

It was annoying.

Loki genuinely tried to ignore the constant bass drops and electro screeching coming from the table next to him. He was in the library to learn in peace not to listen to Skrillex after all. He was fine with Skrillex, really, but he was trying to learn for his finals. He reread the paragraph about how hormones influenced mood in which way for what felt like the hundredth time and he still wasn't able to absorb any information whatsoever. Loki sighed heavily, slamming the book shut and onto the table on which he put his laptop and his notes. He gave up.  
The blond guy glanced over at him at the sound of the heavy neurobiology book hitting the table. And Loki had to admit, he was a sight for sore eyes. Seemed to be tall, broad shoulders, nicely tanned skin, bright blue eyes and long wild golden blond hair. Loki thought he recognized him from one of Fandral's infamous parties, but he wasn't sure, he has been really drunk after all. The blond smiled at Loki and raised his eyebrows in question, taking out the loose headphone.  
"Trouble learning?" he asked, his voice deep and rich. Loki liked it.  
"I can't concentrate, you're music's driving me insane. I like Skrillex … but for learning?" Loki replied, crossing his legs as he leaned forwards, looking at him with slightly raised eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry, was it really that loud?" he asked, looking incredibly guilty.  
"Your headphones aren't plugged in all the way." Loki replied, motioning towards the other loose headphone. The music filled the silence.  
"Oops. Sorry for disturbing you." he apologized again.  
"It's fine." Loki shrugged it off and they both returned to their books.  
And it was finally silent.

About two hours later Loki was through with the chapter he wanted to do today; he closed the book, putting it on the table much gentler this time. He stretched in his seat, looking over at the blond who chewed the end of his pencil, brow furrowed at the book in front of him. Loki leaned towards him and stretched his arm, poking his biceps to get his attention.  
The blond turned towards him, eyes slightly widened. The initial panic vanished as soon as their eyes met. He smiled at Loki, taking out his headphones.  
"You need help?" Loki asked. He didn't know why the hell he even bothered, but there was something intriguing about the big blond.  
"If you know anything about hormones, yes I could use some help." he replied.  
Loki snorted a laugh and moved his chair next to the blond's. "Just read about them. Thoroughly." he replied.  
The blond smiled at him. "I'm Thor." he introduced himself.  
"Loki." Loki replied, smirking at him.  
"Thanks for helping me. And sorry, again." Thor apologized for the third time.  
"Invite me for coffee and we're quits." Loki suggested batting his eyelashes at Thor.  
"After this?" Thor smirked, motioning at the book as he eyed Loki up.  
Loki smiled, biting his lower lip. "Sure. So what do you know about hormones?"


End file.
